


Another Day On The Job

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutler's perfect for anniversary dinners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnspringfling with the options of: "Genres: 1) Sam & Dean, gen 2) Dean/Cassie 3) Victor Hendrickson, gen and Prompts: a) Outsider POV b) Family dysfunction c) Honor."

You don’t see too many new faces coming through Cutler’s, especially because there aren’t many students from OU willing to pay $25 for a pork chop dinner, unless it’s for a special occasion. You assume that’s what brings the couple at table 6 in tonight. They’re the first ones in your section seeing as you’ve just started your shift. Before you head over, you do your usual once over of the customers. You gauge to see their moods and if you’ll be dealing with someone difficult.  
They are holding hands across the tabletop, an action you normally reserve for cheesy movie pairings, but the motion seems casual and instinctual between them. He’s watching her intently, caught on each word she says, as he laces the fingers of her left hand with his right.

Not one to interrupt a conversation but needing to do your job, you approach the table.

“Good evening, my name is Robin and I will serving you this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

The man, an Adonis compared to your regulars, looks to his date, “Did you want to get a bottle of wine or champagne or... I dunno?” He shrugs, “I mean, you know that’s not my go to, but it’s up to you.”

She addresses you after tucking a strand of thick curly black hair behind her ear. “He’ll take whatever you have on tap and I’ll have a glass of,” she looks over the wine list briefly, “the Sauvignon Blanc.”

You take down the drink orders and add, “Wonderful. We have a great microbrew to tap tonight that’s gotten great reviews. I will be right back with your drinks and to take your food orders.”

As you walk away you hear the man whisper, “We could have been fancy ya know. I wanted tonight to....”

After returning with their drinks, you hang out at the bar, giving them time to look over the menu. Luckily they’re your only table so far, so you hang around and watch them. With the opportunity to look a little longer, you can see that this isn’t a first date.

The body language says it all.

He strokes his thumb over hers, their hands still intertwined, while she laughs and smiles warmly when he’s speaking. You can tell they are in love, probably have been together for months or even years. There’s none of the overly sappy gestures or pda that new couples have. They just convey a level of comfort with each other. Like they’ve found the best ways to fit together, something that builds over time.

When she looks around the restaurant for you, you know that’s your cue to head back to the table. Dean, you catch her saying his name as she chastises him for a burp, gets the prime rib medium rare, and she orders the cornbread-crusted halibut. You place the order with the kitchen and notice two more tables have been seated in your section. Off to work.

With two plates in hand you approach the table. On your way you overhear Dean say, “Cassie, I know you’re graduating soon and the last few weeks... with you... have got me thinking. I really...” He stops his train of thought when you set down their meal and they finally release the hold on each other’s hands.

“If you need anything, please feel free to flag me down,” you say as they look over the food before them.

Cassie says with a smile, “Thank you, Robin. You’re doing great.”

In making your rounds to all your tables, you realize that maybe this isn’t a celebratory evening. Dean is beginning to fidget when speaking and Cassie is leaning further and further away from him. The few snippets of their conversation you hear don’t sound too much better than how they look.

“I want to tell you something, I think you deserve to know...”

“...Is that the best lie you could come up with? You’re nuts. What you just told me is nuts.”

“I’ve never volunteered this information to a girl before, doesn’t that count for something?...”

“...You know what? I’ll make it easier for you. I’ll just go.”

“Cassie, please you’ve got to understand...”

...

Cassie is three quarters of the way through her entree when she gets up from the table. You watch as Dean makes a plea for her to take a seat. She holds her head high and walks out the restaurant.

Wearily, you make your way back the table. You ask, “Can I get you your check?”

Dean slumps forward and pulls his wallet from his back pocket. He places a $100 bill on the table. “I think that should cover it,” he mumbles.

“Sir, your bill wasn’t that much,” you say as he rises up.

He shrugs while walking away and says, “Keep the change.”

**Author's Note:**

> I eventually found out it was written for rbmi_fan, so thanks for the great inspiration.
> 
> Also, a HUGE thanks goes out to theendermen for being the best Beta a girl could ask for.


End file.
